The Tangled Journey
by Kouga
Summary: It all started when Kenshin left town and got tangled in a mess.. Now something's happened.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin Co. And never will. I do, however own the characters Tetsuga, Saw, and Raikia. So therefore you cannot sue me.  
  
Pronunciation key: Tetsuga {T-et-soo-guh} Raikia {Ry-key-uh}  
  
Kenshin wandered the streets, Yahiko, slowly sneaking, yet following behind him. "What, do you think I don't see you?" Blurted Kenshin. Yahiko's face grew a surprised expression with a small sweat drop. "Well, I, uh-Kenshin! You can't leave! You'll get hurt!" He said, trying to convince him to stay. "Yahiko, I'll be fine, that I will. Don't you worry your little head off now or people will call you worry wart..." Yahiko grew more embarrassed and nodded with sober.  
  
Sanosuke, however wasn't worried one bit about Kenshin. Not even the least bit suspicious. He heaved a sigh, watching Kenshin leave and motioned for Yahiko to get back where he was standing. Tetsuga the ninja stood high on the housetops, making her hard to notice when she was walking barefoot.  
  
There was silence for quite awhile until the sun began to set and some creatures were stirring. Kenshin sighed and looked to a small house, or what seemed to be one. He then kept alert, opening the big doors that stood in front of him. He had a determined smile on his face as three samurai met him in the hallway, they each held one sword, each of different quality and style.  
  
One had a long one, another short, and another heavy. Yet, they all met Kenshin's strength, or maybe even stronger than him, himself. Though he wasn't worried although they were all eager to kill. "This won't be easy that it won't." he muttered to himself unsheathing his reverse-blade sword.  
  
Tetsuga didn't worry about her life or anything for that matter, except Kenshin. She had loved him ever since she set eyes on him but he considered her as just a friend. She was about to do anything for him, and he didn't even know it. She had always known he would leave someday, but not this soon. She jumped off a house nearby the one Kenshin was in and sprinted to the closed doors; they were locked.  
  
One of those swordsmen was the leader of them all, and he wanted Kenshin dead ever since he became a wanderer. He wanted a fair fight with him for so long, and now, was his chance; his chance to slay the manslayer himself. He ran his fingers on his own blade and began to smirk. He avoided one of Kenshin's blows and motioned for the others to leave him to fend for himself. As they nodded, he struck Kenshin with the base of his sword, causing him to fall back a short distance.  
  
Kenshin, however, wasn't ready to give up so easily, he only gave a determined smile, like before. He took his own blade in his hands and used it dangerously, using it at the swordsmen's throat.  
  
What he had noticed, was that Kenshin used the dull side of his blade instead of the sharper one, so it only caused him to fall on his back and cause only minor damage. "If you think, I, Saw will fall so easily then you are wrong!" He stepped forward a bit and then slashed part of Kenshin's kimono open leaving a small wound.  
  
"Saw, eh? I guess your swordsmen skills are judged by your NAME!" With that last word, he quickly sheathed his sword slightly to quicken his sword pace by making his blade shorter than it actually was. Saw then breathed heavily as he angered more and more.  
  
Tetsuga slammed on the doors so hard her tattered ninja gloved hands hurt. "Let me in! Kenshin!!!! Let me in! Someone let me INNNNNNN!!!!!" She wasn't ignored, although Kenshin didn't bother to answer the door right now. He gave a surprised look and then said something, "That's Tetsuga's voice that it is!"  
  
Saw moved in closer to Kenshin and laughed bitterly. "So your friends have to come and save the day eh? How pathetic! I knew you didn't stand a chance against me from the start, so that's why I brought this!" He said as he pulled out a weapon.  
  
Kenshin didn't expect him to pull out what he had, yet he didn't dare judge the weapons power. That small knife could actually kill someone in a flash. Kenshin then sheathed his sword and opened the doors as Tetsuga bolted in, "I surrender to you, master Saw." He said shaking his head  
  
Saw laughed again, moving again, closer. "Don't you know there's no giving up once you enter? I expected more from the manslayer. Come on, it's in there somewhere, now let out the manslayer within!" He ran over and grabbed Tetsuga, throwing her to the ground. "Kenshin! Beat the filthy demon!" Tetsuga yelled inching away from him.  
  
Kenshin remained calm yet was angry Tetsuga was dragged into this. "We will take this outside and leave lady Tetsuga out of this that we will." He then opened the doors and went outside, the lush grass swaying lightly.  
  
Saw was angered and nodded rushing outdoors to continue the fight they had started, and was still eager to kill him.  
  
Tetsuga was left with a confused look on her face then sort of whined, "Kenshin? You're not going to leave me alone her again are you? Kenshin..? KENSHIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin ignored her and unsheathed his sword quickly, almost knocking Saw off his feet, but missing just by an inch as he watched Saw scowl angrily.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko then ran near Kenshin, they were a small bit worried now, and wanted to see Kenshin again. They obviously came at the wrong time; Saw was just aiming for his knife to go straight through Kenshin. Kenshin, looking over to see his friends, didn't dodge this, and Saw's knife went straight through to his heart.  
  
Tetsuga ran outside and screamed as she saw Kenshin and Saw there. She grabbed her knife and left a deep gash in Saw's bulky arm. "KEEENNNSHINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" She screamed again, taking out the dagger which plunged deep into his heart.  
  
A pool of blood began to form around Kenshin as he fell on his knees. "My friends.. I hope we meet again someday.. I'll miss you.. And I know.. We'll meet again someday, that we will..." With that said he fell on the grass that was now stained with blood, dead.  
  
Tetsuga shook her head, seeing Kenshin die like that. She believed it was only a dream and that she would soon wake up, or maybe Kenshin didn't really die, it was just her imagination, but for once, it wasn't, this was real. She began to cry nonstop as even Sanosuke was crying. "Kenshin, if only we hadn't come too late." He muttered looking at Tetsuga, who was searching for Kenshin's heartbeat, yet alas, didn't find one.  
  
She shook her head again as Yahiko and Sanosuke were crying their hearts out. "You can't die now Kenshin! I.Love you."  
  
A/N: I know, I feel really bad for letting Kenshin die, but the sorrow of a main character dying is what makes a story good, besides, you don't know what surprises might be in store. 


End file.
